Crossovers 101
by TenshiEren14
Summary: Just a dumping ground for my Kagerou feels. Honestly, updates will fluctuate with my creativity but then again, you guys are always brimming with ideas so... 3rd Cross: Kagerou Deizu x Pokemon: Shuuya Kano lays waste to the canon of Pokemon Black and White...(I regret nothing)
1. Soul Eater Evans VS Kuroha Kokonose

**Crossover Adventures~ A KagePro Oneshot-Series **

**Yo~ TenshiEren14 here and I should be studying for a huuuuge Biology exam I have tomorrow, but I got bored halfway through and this stupid idea wouldn't leave my head. It's a Soul Eater x Kagerou Project thing where Shintaro is a Meister and Kuroha is his weapon. I don't know, I'm a hereditarily very lazy person so this is basically going to become a giant dumping ground for all of my crossover plots that I have absolutely no reason or drive to expand on. I guess every now and again I'll end up writing a part two for a one-shot but unless it's in the title then assume that everything is unrelated and it's a different universe or a different pair of characters.**

**Also, don't feel scared or intimidated to ask for a crossover, just so long as it's a KP cross and you have a certain character(s) you wish to be in that particular cross. Heck, you could ask for some Vocaloids to be in it for all I care. This is pure stress relief. **

**Oh and heartachequisition, If you're reading this so if you have any ideas or opinions then don't hesitate to PM me~~**

**With all of that out of the way, please enjoy my Kagerou Trash~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days, Mekaku City Actors or Soul Eater and any or all affiliated characters. I just like screwin' with 'em.**

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The night was chilly and the sinister looking moon smiled crookedly as its dimmed light shined over the inhabitants of Death City illuminating a slowly walking figure.

Said figure was decked out in an almost completely black ensemble. He wore a large black hood that seemed to have a red ribbon sewn directly above his forehead. The ribbon ran along the edges of his hood that stopped a bit below his ankles. It was opened just enough to reveal a red jersey and black jeans and boots. He had pale skin and sharp black eyes with a small scowl set comfortably on his features. What was most interesting about his appearance, however, was the weapon that the teen was brandishing. It appeared to be a sword but it was obviously more than that. It appeared to be segmented at various parts and was blood-red in colour. Its hilt seemed to be covered in black and yellow scales. Its surface also seemed to be rather scaly. A long black and yellow chain was wrapped around the teen's waist and was attached to the bottom of the sword's hilt.

The teen seemed to be arguing with the ominous weapon animatedly.

"Kuro, I told you to spit that out! Why the hell did you swallow it whole in the first place?!"

The strange sword, Kuroha, groaned once more. It glowed slightly before a tall black clad teenage boy collapsed onto his knees in the middle of the grimy streets, his last meal spilling out of his surprisingly large mouth. He had relatively long, ebony hair that was tied into a ponytail that ended between his muscular shoulders. His sickly yellow eyes were squeezed shut as he spilled the contents of his stomach violently. His black shirt and hair was kept carefully out of the way by the other teen that, despite obviously wanting to be mad at the sick teen, couldn't help but assist his friend.

Kuroha stopped throwing up shortly after and his friend laid him down in the cold streets gently but still angrily. The teen opened one of his narrowed eyes and a weak smirk came upon his visage, "I thought you were pissed Shin-kun?"

The teen in question, Shintaro, huffed indignantly, honestly even in that condition he didn't let it rest. "And I thought I told _you _that eating that last soul would give you indigestion."

Kuroha shrugged half-heartedly, "Hey, I'm a predator, if I kill someone I eat them."

"I guess that settles it then." A foreign female voice suddenly called out.

The two lightly arguing friends looked over to where the voice came from and, sure enough, there was a petite blonde girl with blazing green eyes brandishing a large black and red scythe.

"Here's where you die, Black Snake."

.

.

.

Kuroha couldn't believe it.

He turned his pale head over to his best friend and partner before they both burst out in chuckles. That chick with the scythe thought that she could even touch them? Preposterous!

His chuckles died down slightly as he glanced over to Shintaro, "Hey, Shin-kun, when we kill them can I eat the scythe?"

He grinned maniacally as he observed his friend's shoulders tense.

"No Kuro, you just finished throwing up your last meal. You're full and you know it. Stop being greedy."

The snake-like man frowned at Shintaro's words but he got up from his position on the floor and stretched lazily glancing at their opponents.

The girl had on a long black tailcoat over a white shirt that had a green tie. She also wore a black and red pleated mini-skirt. She wore black and white boots and looked somewhat pissed that they were having a conversation. The scythe on the other hand seemed to be mumbling something about them being 'not cool'.

He glanced back at his partner, eyes turning crimson, and bowed mockingly, a large grin threatening to split his face as he extended his arm to him, "I trust you can help me work off my last meal, Shintaro-danna."

Shintaro grinned in a similar manner and took Kuroha's hand, "Your trust in my abilities appeases me, _**Hebi no Sakkaku**_"

The reaction was instant.

The blonde haired Meister had to pull her scythe up in front of her face to prevent her neck from being separated from her slender neck. Her scythe groaned at the pressure and a sudden flash from a fight with Crona flashed through her mind. Her grip faltered slightly and Shintaro pushed off of her weapon, a shockwave echoing through the surrounding area.

No reprieve was granted as Shintaro immediately shot off the ground, causing numerous spiderweb cracks to scatter throughout the ground by the sheer force. A barrage of quickly executed slashes were aimed at Maka's pressure points, the hits were clearly aimed to immobilise.

A swift hit to her throat had her coughing up blood and Soul's worry was immediately voiced by an exasperated shout of 'Maka!"

She quelled his worries by spitting and tightening her grip on his handle.

Maka cursed softly as she observed the way he held on to his weapon. Shintaro held onto the weapon in reverse-grip, its flattened side facing her to act as a blunter. A smooth voice broke her out of her observations, "Maka, they aren't even taking this seriously!"

She glanced down at her partner, Soul, and growled, "I know that! What kind of monsters are they?!"

Her gaze fell back onto the black clad Meister and she gritted her teeth, "Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

Shintaro smirked mysteriously before gripping his weapon, "Hey, Kuro, they're kids from DWMA aren't they?"

Kuroha's yellow snake-like eyes reflected in the shiny, scaly surface of the serrated sword, "Yep, the coat says it all~"

Shintaro grimaced, "Never talk like that again."

Kuroha grinned, "Got it Shin-kun."

Shintaro sighed and raised his blade to block the strike from Soul's blade before flipping away and landing on his feet a few feet away from them. Maka frowned once more before moving to meet Shintaro.

However, the black clad Meister had other plans.

In a sudden, unexpected burst of speed, Kuroha transformed back into his human form and a large, black snake appeared from literally nowhere swallowing both Meister and Weapon.

"We'll meet again, very soon. Maka Albarn."

The duo looked on in awe at the two who had disappeared.

.

.

.

"Wait, you didn't give them your name!"

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning met the two familiar faces of Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn moping on the desks at DWMA. Their friends, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Black Star, were valiantly trying to cheer them up… well Tsubaki anyway.

"How could such a cool guy lose to some random guy on the street with some silly sword?" Black Star ranted, effectively making poor Soul feel annoyed at his friend.

The weapon frowned and was about to retort when the door opened and revealed Death the Kid as well as the Thompson sisters. Patty immediately flew over to her friends yelling enthusiastic good mornings and causing Maka to briefly smile.

"So, what's going on here?" Kid asked coolly as both he and Liz joined the group.

Tsubaki's gentle smile became strained as she retold the story of Maka and Soul's crushing defeat. Kid was actually pretty surprised, after all, Maka and Soul were a capable team, able to even handle him if they were serious, so it begged the question, just what kind of people were these.

Before he could even get the words out though, Dr Stein rolled in as usual and took his position at the front of the classroom.

The mad doctor slowly twisted his large screw clockwise and looked at his class from behind his thick glasses, "Kids, it would seem we have two new students today."

Excited murmurs followed the announcement as everyone began conversing about whether or not they noticed two new faces in the hallways.

"Now, now, everyone calm down. Come on in."

The air basically vibrated with excitement as the classroom eagerly awaited the new students.

The door opened quickly and a tall, muscular boy decked out in a white shirt and a black jacket and well as black slacks and soft shoes rushed in. His long black hair was held comfortably back by yellow hair elastic and his yellow snake-like eyes shined with poorly held back amusement.

Immediately following after him, was a tall, lithe boy in a similar outfit brandishing a small metallic stick in the direction of the other student. Instead of a jacket, he wore a red hoodie that had lion ears at the top of it. His eyes were a blazing crimson and his aura was stifling.

"Shin-chan~ Put your toy away, we have an audience~" the taller of the two said, obviously taunting the boy in the hoodie, Shin-chan.

"I'll put it up your ass you slimy serpent!" Shin-chan retorted, still trying to stab the other student.

The entire class was at a loss for words.

The entire class, that it, except one Maka Albarn. Even though they had changed their outfit, she would know those amber eyes anywhere. "You two! What are you…you monsters doing here?!"

This effectively caught the attention of the two new students as well as the entire class. Soul, who finally got a read on the students joined Maka but didn't voice his distaste.

Shintaro's eyes bled back to a startling obsidian and Kuroha just looked on at the two students, a bored visage marring his handsome face.

"Shin-kun, do we know these two?"

"Nope."

"But, they obviously know who we are."

"I noticed."

"Should we do something about it?"

"Nah, too much trouble."

"But, I'm hungry, feed me." The snake-eyed teen attached himself to his friend which startled everyone except the one who was being hugged to death.

"I'll feed you at lunch, Kuro." The boy turned to his dramatic friend and peeled his hands off of his neck as if the appendages were poisoned, "Until then, behave."

Dr Stein, after finally being shocked out of his stupor at the students' souls, adjusted his screw a few nicks and asked them to introduce themselves.

Kuroha looked at Shintaro expectantly and the teen in question just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about my brother here; he's a stickler around new people. My name is Kokonose Kuroha."

"I apologise also, my brother has no manners whatsoever. I am Kisaragi Shintaro."

They looked at each other before smirking in tandem.

"Please take care of us."

.

.

.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, now you guys know about the magical siblings. Ha, you thought they were friends? Nope!**

**Anyway, let me just re-iterate the fact that this is not a series and it's literally just for when I get a random oneshot idea for any of the characters from KP. As I stated above, if you have an idea for any characters or crosses that you want me to do with the KP cast then name it and I'll try my best~~ **

**That's all from your neighbourhood Angel this time,**

**-Tenshi **


	2. Seto the Lost Mage

**Crossover Adventures 2: Seto, the Lost Mage**

**Sup everyone, Tenshi is back again. I don't know, but I've been reading an insane amount of Fairy Tail, Bleach, Naruto, Hellsing, RWBY, YJ and even JL crossovers for inspiration for this series. I think the hardest part of this is choosing which characters would suit what crossover so honestly, it'll probably change or whatever. Anyway, we're in December, my birthday's on Friday and I'm gonna enjoy it since I'm getting ORAS for my birthday as well as a new graphic tablet. I also want to get a Tumblr up 'n running so I can talk to you guys or something, it's one of those things.**

**Anyway, after much deliberation (and a couple of Creepypastas) let's jump into this Fairy Tail cross~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and KD because, let's face it, my biggest inspiration is the yaoi section on Mangago and Konoha still isn't my bae.**

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Something was wrong.

Erza didn't know what, nor did she have even the slightest idea as to why she was feeling this way, but somehow, _something_ was wrong.

Horribly, horribly wrong.

The red-haired mage stared placidly into her strawberry cake, raising eyebrows since she hadn't even touched her beloved desert. A sudden hair of pink was tossed into her table, throwing the treat onto the floor and shattering the ceramic plate into small, white and blue shards.

Silence rained over the guild as all eyes fell upon the Titania and the Salamander in morbid curiosity as they awaited the inevitable thrashing that would soon occur.

However, that was the weird thing.

All the woman did was gently pick Natsu up and tell him to be more careful.

Shock didn't even begin to describe the expressions on the guild members faces. Cana helpfully supplied that perhaps Erza was taking the passive aggressive route to things which then caused Mira to chuckle stating that that was arguably worse than outright aggression.

Poor Natsu was writing his will with the help of his blue Exceed, Happy.

In all of this ridiculous speculation, no one noticed a small, thin figure open and close the guild doors and take a seat at a table, in the far corner.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Seto was scared.

The teen was extremely small in stature thanks to that weird lady with the long black hair and strange orbs. She had told him that it was because of him that Lady Marry was killed and his brother Kano was missing. Kido, Kano's fiancé, had passed away in the initial attacks on their small kingdom Kagerou.

Kagerou was a little ways off the edge of the Fiore border, however, because of the minute force the kingdom carried politically, they were a very recluse area. Only those that had trade routes with the kingdom even knew that it existed, however, now, there was no hope.

The placed was burnt to an ashy crisp thanks to surrounding kingdoms and that blasted Magic Council. They had called his homeland a threat to Era due to the sheer power the Knights of Clearing Eyes possessed. In reality though, it was because Queen Ayano and King Shintaro had refused to have anything to do with the council. The council wished to have a guild situated in the capital of Kagerou in order to 'bring more tourism to the land' when, in reality, they just wanted to keep an eye on the tradition of the place and, if possible, learn the secrets of the kingdom and pass that magic down to other political scum claiming that they had 're-discovered' the 'Lost Magic'.

It pissed him off to insane levels and after damn near a decade of them insistently bothering the Royal Palace, the King challenged their champion to a duel. The rules were a simple contract.

If Era's champion won, a guild would be built.

If the king won, they would leave the kingdom alone and forget it ever existed in the first place.

Plain and simple, the king won in three seconds flat with one well-placed punch.

Enraged and embarrassed, the council backed off stating that it wouldn't be the end and they left the kingdom alone.

For three years.

On the eve of August 17th, the date of the Haze Festival, the sky was lit up with large balls of compressed magic levelling the grounds and killing thousands in the first attack. The man who was defeated last time, Siegrain, launched an all-out war against the small kingdom.

No time was given to prepare, no initial warning or building pressure, no ransoms, no chances. It wasn't a war.

It was a massacre.

The Knights of Clearing Eyes was comprised of only seven mages. Of that seven, the only female, Takene, or Ene for short, was raped and murdered spurring Haruka, the eldest of the Kokonose brothers, into action. Much of the opposing force fell to his sword, Resistance, but he was killed by Ultear.

Of his remaining brothers, Kuroha and Konoha, aka the Checkerboard Twins, Konoha was imprisoned while Kuroha was forced to flee.

Kano, Seto's younger brother, was perceived to be dead but in reality, he had fled as well, ensuring that Kuroha had gotten away safely.

Hibiya, the youngest of the Knights, was mutilated beyond recognition.

The Royal family, Ayano, Shintaro and their daughter Marry were supposed to be taken prisoner but due to the amount of damage Shintaro had done to the armies, he was sealed away, causing the queen to die of grief and their daughter followed soon after as a result of hanging herself.

The only standing warrior, after the massacre had taken place, was one Kousuke Seto.

He was the last of the Knights of Clearing Eyes and the personal guard of the now deceased Lady Marry.

As the final survivor, apart from those mentioned above, he buried the dead, found the king (who was now a pendant) and, with a heavy heart and regret burning in his veins, the lost knight made his way to Fiore.

.

.

.

This leads us to his dilemma at this point. It had been at least a year or so since the attack and he had stumbled upon Magnolia and to a far greater extent, Fairy Tail.

Of course, after travelling for so long, he was bound to hear of the accomplishments of Fiore's number one guild and was now tasked with the decision of walking into the guild or passing the chance.

After much deliberation though, he shrugged his lanky shoulders and walked into the castle like building.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Just a couple minutes ago, Levy had discovered a teen that couldn't be younger than fourteen, sitting comfortably at one of the vacant tables and observing the entire cheesecake debacle with a mask of indifference.

He was short and extremely thin, like he hadn't eaten in weeks, with a pasty complexion and murky green eyes hidden behind soft ebony locks that covered a good part of his face. He wore a tattered off-white hoodie with green and white coloured Sound Pod brand earphones around his neck, the contraption vibrating at the music still playing through the earphones. His shirt was a royal purple colour with pale white trimmings and a strange design that no one had even seen before etched onto it. He wore simple white baggy pants that were stuffed into his knee-high black and green boots. The strangest things about him however, were the earring in his left ear and the fact that he carried three blades on his person.

The earring was a small black orb that lit up in a strange crimson colour every time the teen moved. What was stranger was the fact that it wasn't even connected by a visible piece of metal or otherwise and seemed to simply float directly under his pierced ear. On said ear was also a tattoo. It was in a deep blue and resembled a dragon taking flight. The tip of its tail ended where the earring floated and its head (though it was really just a rounded dot) sat comfortably above his right eye.

His blades were an interesting thing all their own since only one actually _looked_ like a sword. The first resembled a katana and was in a dark blue scabbard that had a picture depicting an icy blue dragon. What was strange is that the entire thing seemed to produce a frosty mist around it and while the teen was unaffected, it was actually causing a thin layer of frost to appear around him.

The second wasn't much of a sword as much as it was a large pitch black halberd wrapped in what seemed to be transparent bandage. It was wrapped around the stranger by a long silver and red chain.

The third, and probably the strangest sword, wasn't even a sword, it was a _tattoo_.

An honest to goodness tattoo that was currently holding up against Erza's own blade.

The stranger had simply touched his hand and the jagged, thunderbolt shaped tattoo became a Chisa-Katana with a monochromatic tsuba. The short sword actually cracked and shattered the sword in the Titania's hand and the teen quickly sheathed… his kodachi before raising his hands in surrender.

.

.

.

Erza was throwing a fit.

First she had attacked the stranger in the room viciously which resulted in her Heart Kruez sword being shattered by his short sword. Now she was interrogating the poor teen. Or rather demanding answers from the small teen.

"What's your name?! Why are you in the guild? How did you sneak in undetected?"

Mira was inwardly panicking since she knew that if the boy didn't answer quickly enough, he might get the red-head's fist in his mouth for breakfast. Thus the white-haired barmaid, quickly and firmly told Lucy to haul Erza away from the teen before she broke his face. Kicking and screaming, Lucy managed to get Virgo to subdue the enraged Titania and allowed Mira to conduct the interrogation.

"I'm sorry about Erza; she's been moody all morning. Now, if it's not too much to ask, why did you sneak in?"

The teen tilted his head slowly before shaking it, much like a dog would when wet. He huffed slightly and dug in his pockets before pulling out three bright yellow hairpins and pinning his hair out of his face. Now that his eyes were visible, Mira couldn't help but stare at the deep, murky green his eyes were. By all means, green eyes weren't exactly uncommon, but that shade in particular resembled the shade of the forest's canopy on a sunny day, if you were looking up of course.

He rubbed his eyes briefly, revealing his black fingerless gloves, before looking at Mira and blinking rapidly. A bright smile lit up his pale, pasty face, nearly blinding Mira before he chuckled softly and in a soft, fleeting baritone that was definitely not the voice that should belong to someone of his age said politely, "I can't answer that until I know who it is I'm speaking. May I have your name Miss…?"

Mira blushed slightly at his mannerisms before catching herself and fanning her face quickly, "Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss but everyone calls me Mira."

The mysterious teen smiled before he placed a stray lock of hair behind his tattooed ear, "Right then, Lady Mira, I'm known as Kou. As for why I'm currently in your guild, I simply wish to join. Will that be a problem?"

Mira looked surprised for a second before smiling widely, "Mira is just fine and if you wish to join then that's no problem, none at all. The Master is currently away on business so all you need to do is tell me where to place the guild's mark and in what colour and that's it!"

Seto smiled softly at Mira's enthusiasm before taking off the glove on his left hand and presenting her with his left palm, "If it's all the same to you, _Lady_ Mira, I'd like to have the mark upon my left palm in purple please."

Mira's eyebrow twitched slightly as she summoned the stamp and made quick work of stamping it upon the wanderer's palm. She was startled when he pulled his hand away from her quickly to examine the mark quickly. A broad smile settled itself upon his face as he stood with Mira.  
>"Everyone, please welcome our newest member, Kou!" she announced, grasping the attention of the guild. A couple of murmurs and curious glances as well as questions were thrown Kou's way, but he didn't respond. From across the room, glaring daggers at him was Erza, a glare that intensified ten-fold when he turned his head to her and smirked.<p>

Erza was right. Something was horribly wrong with this new member.

.

.

.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oh my worrrrrrrdddddddd! Finally finished with that!**

**I may or may not have gotten just a bit carried away with the story on this one because Serious! Seto is honestly one of the sexiest tings ever. In all honesty though, I might make this a two-shot or something because there is a lot to work with in the oneshot. For example, **

'**Why doesn't Erza like Seto?"  
>"Why won't he use his real name?"<strong>

"**A tattoo for a sword, a halberd and a regular katana? Why?"**

"**How come he's so polite?"**

**All these questions and more might very well, never be answered since this is a one-shot series but, hey, who knows, if enough people ask for it then maybe I'll go ahead and make a part two for the bad boy. With all that said and done, don't forget to leave and review and favorite and/or follow and I'll see ya next time~~**

**-Tenshi**


	3. Kano the Pokemon Master

**Crossover Adventures 3: Kano the Pokemon Master**

**Hi everyone~~ So I was playing Blaze Black version of Pokemon when I inspiration for my next chapter hit me. I don't know, but Kano as a Pokemon trainer in Unova, I could literally already see him laughing with his partner Zorua as he just lays waste to the canon of this. **

**Now this oneshot takes place a little after N takes Touko to the Ferriswheel but before he reveals that he's the King of Team Plasma. Basically it's in-between the battle. However, this isn't Touko's first encounter with Kano since he shown up at random places before (after the Dream Mist incident, right before Burgh shows up to help get the Dragon Skull back and at the Desert Resort with a pair of Go-Goggles) not to mention, she was tricked into helping navigate around Castelia. Basically, he's a wandering Master and he's having too much fun messing around with Touko, Cheren, Bianca and Touya so he's constantly hanging around them. The catch is just that they have no idea that Kano is using them for entertainment~~**

**I actually had a lot of fun thinking about this since Kano is such a flexible character. So I hope you guys enjoy this~~**

**(Alternately titled: Too Lazy to make an ORAS oneshot)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, me no owny~~**

**Oh and this isn't too important, but Kano's team consists of: Lv 25 Zorua**

**: Lv 50 Dragonair**

**: Lv 60 Houndoom**

** : Lv 61 Honchkrow**

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A certain hooded figure with a beautiful baby Zorua strolled calmly through Nimbasa Park, observing the atmosphere with a lazy smile upon his visage. His shaggy blonde hair rustled in the slight wind as the tweeting Pidove flew about in the bright sky. Many kids were at the park it seemed, mothers held onto their kids to ensure they didn't get lost, kids chased after their parents or siblings Pokemon laughing happily. A small keen brought Kano out of his reverie as he turned his attention to his black and red companion.

"Ah, Zorua, did you see our little chess piece anywhere?"

The fox-like Pokemon rolled it's piercing blue eyes and jumped off of its trainer's hood running into the distance quickly.

The blonde master scratched behind his neck before sighing, "Perhaps, I shouldn't have made her regimen Speed and Special Attack after all."

His bright cat-like eyes looked up to see his companion disappear into the thick crowd, "Ah! Zorua dear, wait up~"

.

.

.

Touko couldn't believe it. Just when she was beginning to trust him, N goes and reveals this. Him. King of that filthy Team Plasma.

She frowned and snarled at the softly smiling king, "So what now," she growled. "Are you gonna arrest me and my friends and steal our Pokemon like you did all those innocent people?!"

The gentle man spoke in an almost regretful voice, "Unfortunately, I was just about to ask if you knew of the prophecies, but in your state, it's obvious that you're in no state to listen. Whatever Team Plasma does, it's for the betterment of the Pokemon race. But you wouldn't know that yet, would you, Touko?"

The brunette scowled, "The betterment of the Pokemon race? Do you even hear yourself you hypocrite?! Your grunts _force _Pokemon to battle! They kick and beat them mercilessly and treat them like objects in a game or something! And here, you, of all people, the guy who says that Pokemon are his _friends_, is just gonna sit back and watch as this all happens?! Not on your life, N."

The green haired leader frowned slightly at the revelation but was steadfast none-the-less, "Do you truly wish to stand in the way of my Ideals, Touko?"

The blue-eyed beauty adopted a look of absolute determination, "Of course. I'd like to see you stop me."

The two trainers were just about ready to call the names of their Pokemon onto the field when a little girl with long, flowing blonde, almost white hair ran onto the field. Her large pink eyes looked at Touko and then at N before she squealed slightly and ran towards N happily. The king was caught off-guard briefly but upon spotting the tell-tale black and red tail, he smiled and opened his hands to embrace the 'lost' Zorua.

"Hello there little one, are you lost?"

Touko sweat-dropped dramatically. This guy was just about to battle her for his ideals but a little girl runs onto the field and he's a freaking plushie?

A familiar velvety voice broke her out of her annoyance as she turned her head towards the blonde black and white blur running towards the embracing pair of her rival and the little girl.

"Karakusa Marry, you get back here right now!"

Kano whizzed past her as well and the blonde girl yipped before turning back into a Zorua in a small black light and jumping into its trainer's hands. The blonde dark type trainer sighed before softly chastising the baby Pokemon for running off into a crowd.

N and Touko looked on in awe at the display in front of the both at a lost at what to do.

"Umm… Kano?"

The blonde put his companion back onto his shoulder before glancing at Touko with a small smirk on his face, "How can I help you White?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at Kano's nickname for her before gesturing between herself and N, "We were kinda in the middle of a battle, here."

Kano smiled, "Huh, oh well continue, continue, don't mind me at all~"

This time N spoke up, "Umm, I sorry Mister Kano, but you're in the middle of the field."

Kano opened his eyes and looked around, "My, my, Zorua interrupted a pretty heated argument didn't she? Ah well, confrontation solves nothing ya know? You guys should just kiss and make up anyways, this isn't healthy~"

Touko sighed and glared at Kano, "Would ya get lost already? If you wanna bother someone, go bother my brother, he's with Bianca in the Musical okay?"

Realisation flashed briefly in his narrow eyes as he hit a palm to his forehead and laughed haphazardly, "That's right! Touya owes us 25 grand for that last bet! Come on Z, we're going to play dress-up!~"

With a flash of bright crimson eyes and a bright white light, the mysterious blonde was gone, his chuckles ringing in the air.

Touko glanced at N before smirking, "Now that he's out of the way, let's get this started!"

Once again, a familiar voice stopped the proceedings. Her brother and best friends were running towards her with excited faces and large smiles.

Cheren stopped first with Bianca and Touya behind him. "Touko-chan, Cheren and Touya won free tickets to the Baseball Game, let's go!"

Touko looked panicked, "Eh, but, N and I…"

Touya interjected immediately, "N isn't coming. Now stop blabbing and let's go, I wanna get good seats."

The brunette found herself being dragged away by her friends as they argued about where the best place to sit would be while she was still trying to tell them that Team Plasma was in Nimbasa City.

N looked on, an expression of disbelief and surprise etched across his usually peaceful face.

"Ta-ta Touko~ Hopefully we'll see each other soon~"

The prince found himself jumping out of his skin as the blonde haired man was now next to him waving with his partner. When the four friends were no more than a speck on the horizon, crimson eyes dangerously glinting in the light of the setting sun turned to face N.

"Now then, it would seem my entertainment needs a tune up. Wouldn't you say so, Houndoom?"

.

.

.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**That was arguably the strangest piece of crack I've ever written. **

**I honestly had absolutely no idea where this was going so I put my playlist on and wrote this while listening to kradness, KanzeitaiCell, Itou Kashitarou and Glutamine. Meh, Shuuya is an enigma so things like this happen a lot. **

**I don't even know how to feel about this… just… review, favourite, follow or whatever and this Tenshi will update later or something…**

**-Eren…**


	4. Regret (An Important AN)

**The most Regrettable of Occurrences**

**Hey guys. Um… I know that most of you want an update on My Crazy Boyfriend and have been patiently waiting but some shit has happened which I will explain to you in this note.**

**My brother brought a couple of his friends over to do a project using my PC which I usually only use for Digi-art and, of course, writing. This wasn't really a problem, until my brother left them unattended for two hours while I was cleaning the backyard. I come back inside after they've left to work on Chapter Five of MCB and FINALLY upload it when I realise that they cleaned the computer. **

**AS IN WIPED EVERYTHING OFF OF IT.**

**I don't know what kind of idiotic notion they received telling them to wipe someone else's fucking computer but I'm pretty pissed about it.**

**This of course, also means that I am going to have to try my best to re-create all of my files for RIFL, MCB, The One-shot Collection and The Pokemon Alphabet challenge. **

**I apologise but I thought that you all should know that I live in a completely unmanageable household with idiots everywhere I turn. **

**You all will have to hold it out for a couple more days or weeks depending on how much I remember about each chapter. **

**Thanks for understanding and your patience,**

**Sincerely,**

**(I never thought this would actually happen) Eren. **


End file.
